Slayer
by Alais Kingsleigh
Summary: Hermione wished that the Slayer would come to the Wizardry World to help in the second wizardry war. She didn't know how soon her wish would come true. She would need not only her Watcher's help but the help of a werewolf and his pet dog. AU No Buffy just Hermione Slayerverse Complete for now
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know it has been done before, but never with my handsome muse. So here's a Slayer Hermione in an AU with no Buffy characters in it but the Council of Watchers, a doctor from the East chosen to be her Watcher. I borrowed the character of Takeshi Kaneshiro's Dr. Yan Zekun (using HP timeline of course) from The Crossing. I write for myself but I do appreciate the encouraging reviews. I am again, not re-writing Harry Potter (except am not a Ron/ Hermione fan of course). This is written in an alphabetical drabble form.

* * *

 _"Into every generation, there is a chosen one. One girl in all the world. She alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness; To stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer." Remus Lupin told his Defense Against the Dark Arts class after he presented enlarged pictures from the battles of previous slayers._

 _"_ _One girl in the world to fight the forces of evil and maintain the balance between the supernatural and the natural world," He added. Hermione raised her hand. "Why won't the world send a slayer in the wizardry world? We really need one with all the darkness closing in!" Hermione said angrily. The third year student had been on edge for some days now, given the fact that she has an overloaded course work, the stress of the Dementors and the idea that a madman has escaped Azkaban to kill her best friend._

 _"_ _There are rarely any slayers who are witches. The last one had been more than 1500 years ago." Remus explained. "Then I wish a slayer would come to the wizardry world. We really need that strength you were talking about professor." Hermione replied as she sat down. She didn't know how soon that wish could come true._

* * *

 **Anger**

1993

To be honest, there had been other clues as to what Hermione had become but this had been the most apparent. She was so angry, but had been unable to vent her anger at the upperclassmen who teased her for her blood status that she slammed her hands in anger at her desk the moment she walked in the classroom, only for said desk to break into pieces. Professor Flitwick walked into the class and saw his students eyeing Hermione with a mixture of awe and horror, a broken desk laid at her feet.

She was apologetic. He just shrugged at his student. "We've all had bad days." He said comfortingly as he quickly cast the reparo charm and returned the desk to its previous condition.

Another quite obvious clue had been the effortless way she caught a Fanged Frisbee gone wild at the Weasley twin's experimentation and was flying uncontrolled in the common room. Oliver Wood had been so amazed that he asked her to try out for the Quidditch team. Hermione turned him down seeing that she's not very good at flying a broom. Wood volunteered to tutor her only to be turned down given her heavy course work.

But he stopped harassing her when the Weasley twins teased him that the next thing he'll be doing is asking Hermione's hands in marriage just to get those reflexes in his bloodline.

It was these things that would send Parvati to write a letter to her father. She and her sister came from a long line of Watchers and had of course known the signs of one. She also knew that the Council had been unable to find the Slayer since the last one died some days ago, she figured that it could be the Hogwarts' anti-location spells that hindered the Watcher's Council's location spells.

* * *

 **Broken**

1993

They promised to love each other till the end but her family decided to arrange her marriage to a proper Japanese wizard. As the blood purity argument runs rampant in Europe, racially motivated division existed in Asia due to previous wars. Wizards and witches are longer lived than their Muggle counterparts and therefore remembers the atrocities of occupations and wars more vividly as they lived through it.

Yan Zekun is a Watcher called from a watcher wizarding Taiwanese family. He was only fifteen when his potential was born. Potentials are girls who may possibly be the next Slayer. Unfortunately, unlike many Watchers, either the Council lost track of his potential or she, like some other potentials died in her childhood.

He grew up with an understanding that a Watcher's place is by his Potential or Slayer's side, to guide her, to teach her and to be there for her. Thus, he felt empty and purposeless for most of his life.

He filled this gap with his life with a life of study in the field of medicine and dedicated his devotion to the girl whom he had a crush on who later became the woman of his life. But now he'd even lost her as she decided that her duty to her family goes before her own "selfish desires".

She got married some months ago and he just threw himself to work, trying to forget his first love. His excited younger brother would soon rush in inside his clinic to inform him that his potential had been called as a Slayer.

* * *

 **Chosen**

1993

If Albus Dumbledore has one fault, it would be his unscrupulous tactics in his efforts to tip the war to the favor of the side of Light for the "better good". Naturally, he informed the usually neutral Watcher's Council of how their newly called Slayer is one of the closest friend of the boy who lived.

The Council had long known of Dumbledore's tendencies that as much as they admire the man for his skills and abilities, they avoided dealing with him in the past. Now, he is practically telling them that the slayer would be fighting in this war.

He knew how special she is to them. The Council did not view her as disposable, unlike muggle Slayers seeing that in history, Slayers who are witches all lived to be elderly as their magical powers could fuel simulacrums of themselves or cast spell works that can do much more damage than one Muggle Slayer, no matter how strong she is.

They have already researched about this new slayer. Hermione Jean Granger is a brilliant powerful witch even before she was Chosen. She is the first witch slayer in over 1537 years.

* * *

 **Doctor**

1995

Hermione Jean Granger was transferred from her dorm room into a suite of two rooms they usually assign to teachers to share with her Watcher. She had been surprised at understanding the magical community has over this situation as she knew that this living arrangement would raise alarms in the muggle world. Yan Zekun was after all a 29 year old man who started living with a 14 year old girl when Hermione was chosen.

She is now in her fifth year, she really needs Zekun's help with her OWLS coming up, her duties as Slayer and their practice in Dumbledore's Army.

Speaking of her Watcher, while Zekun absolutely refuses to be a member of the newly reinstated Order of Phoenix, he was and still is a licensed physician in the muggle world and a licensed healer in the wizarding world. This is the reason why he couldn't turn down Dumbledore seeing that he'd graciously allowed this rooming arrangement for him and his Slayer, that and he can't let a man die under his watch.

Thus, he allowed Albus Dumbledore to enter with a magically levitated barely breathing Severus Snape in tow. Zekun transfigured the couch into an operating table and conjured a plastic sheet to cover the table with. Dumbledore set Snape on the table.

Madame Pomfrey, despite being skilled with her healing skills is just a nurse and not a healer or a doctor. These injuries require major organ rearrangement and re-creation. It seems that spying and "researching" for Dumbledore can land a man to such a state, that and the Dark Lord can be really nasty.

Zekun worked in silence, unquestioning and unspeaking, he got some supplies from the advanced medical kit he'd stocked but barely used because he has such a careful Slayer.

It didn't end with just that one incident, time and time again, Zekun would be roused in the middle of the night by a severely wounded Snape who came home from one of Voldemort's revelry. He is sometimes accompanied by the Headmaster but when he got comfortable enough, he started coming in by himself.

* * *

 **Enthralling**

1995

Hermione Granger had no choice over the matter and she chose the pragmatic and unemotional route of having the Council obliviate and relocated to an unknown location and then, those who relocated them be obliviated themselves. Her parents became walking targets, not by those who are in the league of the Dark Lord but those who sought to manipulate or to destroy the Slayer.

The very knowledge that she is their daughter would put them in danger. Thus, at the age of 16, in her fifth year, she became the ward of her Watcher. That said Watcher is currently calling himself all sorts of names while his traitorous mind is contradicting every argument.

Part of his duties as her Watcher is to train her in fighting, which means they spar and duel on an almost daily basis. Right now, they have just finished sparring and a victorious Hermione who now used her body to trap him on the floor is grinning widely. "Face it! You lost!"

He pretended to be composed and nodded. "Of course, you'd defeat me. I'm just an old man and you are the Slayer." Hermione got off of him and sat beside him. "Thirty one's hardly old." She said. "Hey! I've got to work on that Potions essay." She added upon remembering her homework and ran to her room without looking back. "No… Thirty one is too old, Hermione…" He silently said as he watched her from the open door of her room running around like a chicken without a head.

He never loved anyone other than Masako, never even looked at any other girl and definitely never made love with anyone else. But he can now understand how easy it was for most Watchers of the opposite gender to fall in love with their Slayer. How can you not fall in love with someone whom destiny and the universe meant to be the other half of your soul and the meaning of your being and existence?

He thought he'd be immune to her charms, given his love for his ex-girlfriend and the fact that he is a good 15 years older. He was dreadfully and horribly wrong. He can still smell her on his person even if she is already safe in her room.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, SereniteRose, I also would like a stronger Hermione. She is such an awesome character. In this situation, I think Ginny would only be jealous if Harry gets too interested and Ron would always be jealous of anything Hermione might achieve. Can you imagine an overachiever like Hermione marrying someone so insecure? True, Ron has his good qualities but I think that match is straight out of Dr. Phil's. By the way, Sereniterose, you are the best! You are an awesome! I really appreciate it! :D

Thank you for your reviews too, pianomouse and tnecni! :)

Thank you for everyone who've enjoyed reading, left reviews and added this story in your favorite or follow list. I will be editing the first chapter to include at least a year in its setting.

* * *

 **Flight**

1994

It shouldn't come as a surprise for him, no one's perfect. While other Watchers grumble about having semi-literate or in older days illiterate Slayers, his Slayer can't be kept out of reading anything she gets her hands on. Thus, she had read enough materials for any beginner Watcher to cover even though they are just a few months on her training. She did her training religiously and uncomplainingly, considering these trainings as another one of her classes. (She uses a time turner to fit it in her schedule) No, his problem did not lie in her thinking capacity, her reflexes nor even her physical abilities. His problem lies in her inability to listen to her instincts.

Slayers should be instinctive and it is in this capacity that they fight demons more effectively. The problem is while he can teach her how to fight and what kind of demons or monsters she's up against, he can't teach her how to feel; when to duck or when to jump and step away. She is as strong as one expects a Slayer can be and more, seeing the weight of the swords she's been practicing with, but her fighting is mechanical. Even the way she uses magic to enhance her blows is mechanical.

He realized that nothing is more instinctive than flying. It would help her to rely on her gut feelings. Initially, he even had Harry and Ron join them for the first "flight tutorial" session. But it couldn't continue given how Ron groused on why he, Zekun, had to be the one who flies with Hermione. He didn't say a word as he rode his broom and zoomed past them, performing maneuvers he'd honed from playing quadpot in his younger days. He couldn't help but grin when Harry whistled and Ron muttered that he was a "show-off" disgustedly.

This brings him back to Hermione who was standing with him in the lone solitary cliff he'd apparated them to. "I hate you…" Hermione practically growled at him. He only grinned as he handed her his broom. "I have your time turner here." Zekun told her smugly, she wonders how he got it from her neck without her noticing. "You still have a lot to learn my Slayer." He answered her unsaid question. "You have only 18 minutes until your Transfiguration class and as I understand it, Professor McGonagall hates it when students get late." He said before apparating below.

"Fly back to Hogwarts!" He shouted, magically enhancing his voice.

Hermione frowned; she was more scared of Professor McGonagall than she is scared of flying. She gripped the broom with both of her hands, steadied it between her legs and tried to remember Madame Hooch's instructions in their first year. She then opened her eyes and kicked at the ground determinedly.

It was easier than she thought. She flew with ease back into the Hogwarts grounds and flew to her designated classroom and told her classmates to open the window for her as she flew in. Zekun was happily watching as he flew some distance away watching her revel in the freedom of the wind.

* * *

 **Genuine Friendship**

1993

Something snaps inside him as he heard his Slayer sniffle in her room once more. He left their suite of rooms and asked where he could find Harry and Ron. It only took him a few minutes but he found the two hanging out under a tree near the lake.

"I would like to thank both of you for making my job easier." He told the two surprised boys. "The Watcher's Council wanted to take Hermione away from this magical community from the start seeing how prejudiced it is to someone of her blood status. I expected such jealousy from you Ron, seeing that she now finds herself in a position of honor as a Slayer even though you only see her as a Mudblood." Zekun drawled.

Ron was aghast at the suggestion and tried to retract but Zekun wouldn't let him. "I can understand. You are the pureblood in your group and nobody has to be better than you." He pointed out.

Ron tried denying and arguing but Zekun ignored him as he moved on to Harry next. "I expected more from you. Not because you are the Chosen One, but because I've heard of how much she did for you. I've also heard about James Potter and how loyal he is to his friends even at the price of his life. I think he would be so proud of the way you stand by and let people step all over the person who had been nothing but loyal to you. She's only staying here out of that sense of loyalty for you."

Harry looked down in his shame. "Maybe the next time I convince her to leave, it would be much easier." Zekun finished as he smiled and walked away. He could hear the boys talk it over and come to a realization that they have been treating Hermione horribly since it was announced that she is the Slayer. As soon as Zekun walked back in their shared rooms, he called a house elf and asked for some of chocolate ice cream to be sent to Hermione as he left to go the school clinic for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Independent**

1993

He only needed to teach her a few offensive spells and how to wield a sword at first, and now she is fighting the undead at a London cemetery like she's been doing it for years instead of for the first time. He had even been surprised when she used a spell that Watcher's used to enhance their hits. She learned it off of one of the books he brought with him.

There was art and beauty in her every movement; it was like watching a professional dancer. Every hit and punch looks like a prima ballerina's step. She might still be a gangly teenager outside of battle but she is every bit a goddess in her fights. Her strength can be seen beyond the battle field as she planned all of her activities and managed her time to maintain a balance in her life.

As she grew into her powers and abilities, her magic held back the demon's essence that drives most Slayers to be almost savage in their personalities. What remains is just the demon's ability to do battle and strategize. He knew that she would grow into this inheritance and power as she matures but even now he can see her unparalleled strength.

As Hermione gloried in her power and gain confidence and self-awareness with each victory, Zekun grew to worship his Slayer, understanding and reveling in his place and duty in this lifetime. He has only one goal, and that is to equip his Slayer to be capable of handling every challenge she may come up against.

* * *

 **Jealousy**

1995

It was inevitable that he would find himself amidst this blood purity war even if he is reluctant to participate in it. Although he refuses to follow Dumbledore's orders or join the Order of Phoenix, he still treats the injured members brought to his door. Just the previous week, he'd even accidentally saved Sirius black from falling into the veil after surreptitiously following his Slayer.

Despite all of these he absolutely refused to learn more about their plans or to help out in these other than in treating patients that he came across. Molly Weasley tried unsuccessfully to guilt trip him and even used his Slayer's blood status as an argument to prove her point.

That actually got him furious but he reigned his anger in by just shocking her, telling her that he didn't give a damn about the outcome of a stupid war fought out and started by distantly or even closely related relatives over something as a trivial as to what kind of family a person is born into. He said he'll talk to her about it if they started acknowledging their squib accountant relative. Molly had been flustered and because she serves as the mother hen of this group, his "rudeness" earned him the ire of many of the Order's members. Up until Kingsley reminded them that he is the only licensed and trained healer in their midst, that and they owed him for practically rebuilding Arthur Weasley's upper torso after he'd been attacked by Nagini and saving Sirius Black.

While he didn't like to be around the Order, he would always be found in the vicinity of where his Slayer is. Thus, he sat in Grimmauld's Place sipping tea with Remus Lupin whom the Council hired to be a researcher and his friend Sirius Black whom the werewolf is arguing with in terms of the matter they've found in the archive. They have been cataloguing and summarizing monsters and demons before creating an electronic archive of their work. Only Lupin had been hired but a bored Black is in for the ride as he has nothing better to do.

Zekun is reading from one of the books from the Black family library which Molly forbade everyone, including Sirius Black who is its rightful owner, from reading these books. Molly tried to forbade Zekun and even appealed to Hermione for help but Zekun merely told Dumbledore who had been present at that moment that to not use the resources they have at hand is foolish. The old man agreed and the restriction from reading those books had been lifted although only Zekun, Remus and Hermione read. The rest didn't want to hurt Molly's feelings or like Sirius had no interest in reading.

In all honesty though, Zekun is bored. Unlike in Hogwarts where he'd have an occasional patient or even an occasional night patient in the form of Severus, here he had nothing to do and even less to do at the Watcher's Council secret protected home he shared with Remus, Sirius and Hermione in London (Sirius had not wanted to spend more time at his parents' old home more than he had to). So he exercised his favorite hobby, one he'd learn to do from his time at Hogwarts, irritate Ron Weasley. It was childish but it was really fun.

He called Hermione over, interrupting her conversation with Harry and Ron. He pointed out that he found an interesting spell in this book, Hermione in her excitement squeezed in to sit beside him in the arm chair he occupied, both of their lean figures fitting snugly in the overly large chair. He handed her the book before removing her hair tie as she read. He then fixed her messy bun into a more presentable French braid. Hermione excitedly pointed out the practical uses of this spell while he only smiled indulgently and absent-mindedly played with the loose tendrils of her hair, glancing subtly at Ron who was getting red with jealousy.

He schooled his features to hide the grin he would have had when Ron stomped out of the room muttering followed by a sighing Harry.

Zekun had actually been doing this for more than a year, ever since Ron made Hermione cry during the Yule Ball for dancing with Viktor Krum. With him around, Ron could barely get Hermione alone much less pursue a romantic relationship with her.

He can also admit that his unnecessary meanness towards Molly roots from her stiffly greeting his Slayer sometime during the girl's fourth year when Molly believed Rita Skeeter's depiction of his Slayer as a scarlet woman.

The Watcher's Council pressured the Daily Prophet and Skeeter for that one and the woman was forced to issue an apology and a retraction about her portrayal of Hermione in her articles. But for now, he concentrated his attention on his Slayer who was still busily explaining that this spell has other uses than just for healing as she enumerated more, he continued playing with her hair even after Ron had left.

As busy as he was with his Slayer, he didn't notice the knowing looks Sirius and Remus paid him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I forgot to insert H last time! It's just that I'm cutting it from different word files and all. Argh! By the way, Yes SereniteRose, you'll have your warrior Hermione in this story. But I hope I could write a good enough fighting scene or plot. Maybe after the drabble?

I know what you mean pianomouse, I find it hypocritical of them to talk about equality when they won't even acknowledge their own family.

Thanks to everyone who've added this story to their favorite or followed it!

* * *

 **Hope**

May 2, 1998

"Get out of the way!" Zekun shouted as he rushed by Fred's side, pushing past sobbing family members who are crying for the boy even though he is still just unconscious. Zekun had mostly been staying out of the way while keeping an eye out for his Slayer who had been fighting fighting acramantulas and giants but had been curing patients as much as he could. When he heard that explosion he knew he'd have to get there to attend to whoever was injured. The bodies of the Death Eaters were littered around and despite initial appearances, Fred still has a chance.

He used his wand to scan the boy's body, seeing internal as well as external damages to his body; as everyone around them continued with the skirmish. He cast a protego charm around them. The boy is suffering from both blood loss and a plethora of other injuries. He quickly cast the stasis charm on the boy, before he levitated his body back to the safety of the castle and into the Great Hall.

He will be damned if he doesn't save this boy. Not when he and his twin brother gave so much hope and laughter to everyone around them. He had enjoyed the twins pranks and products himself, he'd even told them that after the war, he's willing to finance their venture to Asia to spread their laughter and joy in that side of the world.

He realized that as he ran with Fred's body that his mother, Molly and his brother Percy were covering his back. He's going to do this not just for them, but for every other child in the wizardry world whose hopes cannot be snuffed out by the death of one of the greatest minds of his time.

* * *

 **Kindness**

1994

When Severus Snape "accidentally" revealed Remus Lupin's "secret", the man found himself without a job.

But before that the Watcher's Council noticed a rather horrible pattern involving those who took up the teaching post for Defense Against the Dark Arts class, it's either they die a horrible death or at the kindest lost his memory and sense of self.

Thus, when the Council, through the recommendation of Watcher Yan, offered the surprised man the job of a researcher, part of their condition is to see a curse breaker, since he occupied what seemed to be a cursed position. It took a while but the curse breakers managed to get it out of Remus' system. It turns out he really was cursed. They couldn't do anything for his being a werewolf but suggested they keep a special room with runic protection and indestructible charms around it for full moons.

Remus Lupin in turn got the best paying job of his whole life. He also got to stay in the unoccupied (since Zekun and Hermione are staying at Hogwarts) Council home in London with his best friend (who preferred the secret-kept modern house to his family's secret-kept ancestral gloomy house in Grimmauld)

He thanked Hermione for the opportunity but had been surprised when she replied that she didn't know about it. He then realized that the seemingly unemotional Watcher had been the one who got him the position.

As an additional bonus, the Watcher's Council had ingredients for wolfsbane potion delivered regularly to their home with Zekun regularly brewing and stocking these for Remus' use. They didn't know that this would indirectly save Remus' life given that he wouldn't need protection and concealment charms cast on his body, which would in turn allow him to be in prime fighting form, enough to survive the Battle of Hogwarts.

When Remus gratefully thanked Zekun and asked him to thank the Council, Zekun only shook his head. "Thank Severus, we would never have such an industrious researcher on our team if it were not for him. He also taught me how to brew your wolfsbane potion. He just thinks you should be away from children and Dumbledore is too hard headed." He replied. Remus nodded, understanding his former classmate's concerns.

* * *

 **Love**

2000

Masako may have married the man her family wanted her to marry but her heart still belongs to her beloved Zekun. She had not seen him since she got married in the summer of 1993 and had been unhappy since.

The wizard she married is a good man, if a bit strict with his household and both of them knew that this was just a marriage of convenience. Despite having three children with him, she knew that her husband kept a mistress at the side, a woman his family wouldn't approve of.

Masako envies her husband's ability to still be with the woman he loves even if he is married to her.

She was desperate enough to just have Zekun as her lover if it comes to that. But she knew he'd never agree to that. Despite that, she still can't forget him. She would give anything just to have him back in her arms. Even if she is surrounded by family, she realized that she's never felt lonelier in her life.

Her children dragged her to a new store off in Wizarding Tokyo, a newly opened joke store called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes that is all the rage in the wizardry world. But upon entering the store's premises and her children running around the store to check every nook and cranny, she saw him. He was talking to two red haired twins from what she can tell of their appearance and a girl who appears just a bit younger than the twins.

He looked older, but of course she hadn't seen him since he was 29 and she 28. He would be 36 by now. She was about to approach him when she saw his hand clasped in the hand of the much younger girl whom he stood by. She realized that this must be his Slayer, the famed Hermione Granger. She didn't say a word but just stayed from a distance and watched them. Her heart felt like breaking when she saw him grin that mischievous grin he reserved for her when he's about to kiss her. He drew closer to the girl, whispered in her ear and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

But it wasn't the kiss that led Masako to run out of the store in tears, it had been that look in his eyes. The look he used to give only for her. It was a look of love.

* * *

 **Moment in Time**

1998

Her Watcher had not left even when she asked him to. He'd never left her, even when she embarked on the journey to find the horcruxes with Harry and Ron. He just, true to his words, always there.

He was just behind her, never interfering on her quest unless it was necessary. It had been with his help that they were able to get out of the clutches of Bellatrix and Fenrir before she could be tortured, as he knew exactly where his Slayer is and sought out the help of Dobby to retrieve them.

Hermione felt that without the help of her Watcher and Sirius, they would have all been dead or worse. Sirius had even protected Dobby from Bellatrix's knife with a quick protego charm.

She knew how much he hated being here, in this war which he felt was pointless and even stupid. But he stuck through, even if he won't fight, just because she was there. Right now, he was setting up the Great Hall for the eventuality of injured people by setting up a triage of sorts there with Madame Pomfrey.

She knew that there was a good chance of her dying here. But she can't die without him knowing something she's kept for some time. "Zekun, can we talk?" Hermione asked her Watcher who followed her, just when they had the privacy she sought she pulled him to her and kissed him. He was surprised at first but started kissing her back. "I love you. I'm sorry if I can't go away." Hermione whispered, her forehead against her Watcher's who leaned close. Zekun nodded. "I love you, too, Hermione. Just stay alive." He replied trying to stop the tears threatening to fall. Hermione's eyes were already wet as well. They kissed again.

They drew apart after Harry called her, her friend smiling at Hermione finally being able to express her feelings for her Watcher. Ron stood silently by and looked away. Zekun met Harry's eyes and nodded as he returned back with them to the Great Hall.

* * *

 **Nature**

1994 Summer

Hermione's eyes flew open. She felt it again. She actually thought that it was a fluke last time she felt it. She had been feeling this way since she's been out of Hogwarts, more vividly at night. She sat up. The feeling was stronger to the North.

She changed into some pants and shirt before pulling out a messenger bag her Watcher gave her with an Undetectable Extension Charm on it. She slung it on her shoulder and jumped out the balcony only to almost scream in shock as she came face to face with her Watcher who immediately put his hands on her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked. "Watching my Slayer..." He replied. "What if my parents see you? Aren't you cold? I mean…"

Zekun sighed. "I have a Disillusionment Charm cast on me, you just notice me because I confronted you and as for getting cold, I have my trailer parked in front of your parents' home." Zekun replied, giving

Hermione a piece of paper which enabled her to see a minivan , which was apparently under a Fidelius Charm Zekun was telling her about. "That's just a minivan." She replied.

"You should see it inside." Hermione nodded, understanding that if wizards can fit modest sized homes in tents, what more can they fit inside minivans.

"So what are you doing down here?" Zekun asked with a twinkle in his eyes that reminded him of Dumbledore's. "I need to go somewhere North. Kill something." Hermione replied.

"So your Slayer senses work. I really thought that you're too controlled to feel them." Zekun said. "What do you mean controlled?" Hermione asked, eyes narrowing.

"Nothing…" Zekun wisely dropped the subject and volunteered to drive Hermione to where she feels she needs to go.

"So what was that feeling? It's as if something's pulling me." Hermione asked. Zekun nodded. "It's the Slayer's instincts to kill evil. There's a cemetery north of your parents' home. I think there might be some low level vampires loitering there." Zekun replied casually.

"Why isn't the Watcher's Council doing anything about it?" Hermione asked knowing that the Council's HQ is just nearby. "It's not hunting season. They reserve that for the Final Exam in the Academy." Zekun answered. Hermione held up a hand.

"Would it really be okay to kill those low level vampires if they're going to be used for the Watchers' exams later?" Hermione asked in concern.

"The Council knows you live nearby and knows the urge to kill those won't let you sleep. Besides, those vampires will just keep on multiplying." Zekun replied pragmatically. "It's your nature as the Slayer." He added as he continued to drive.

* * *

 **Opposing Views**

1998

After the Battle of Hogwarts, after patients and corpses were sent to St. Mungo's, Zekun sat in the Council home with two people he managed to become friends with Remus and Sirius. Teddy was running around while Tonks was in bed in the room she shares with her husband, resting, seeing that the damages to her body are quite extensive. But she'll live, and Teddy wouldn't be an orphan. Remus still believes that Zekun's being in Hogwarts saved a lot of people seeing that his being present had enabled a lot of people to have immediate medical help.

There was Fred Weasley who will never be able to lift heavy objects , or play Quidditch and would need a plethora of potions for a very long time. Molly gave Zekun a hug when he announced that he was sorry but Fred would not be a hundred percent normal given the severe damages to his ears (he would be deaf for some time due to trauma from the explosion) and would be hospitalized for some months due to damages to his internal organs. Everyone knew Fred would have died in battle had Zekun not have been as stubborn as he was in claiming that Fred could still survive.

But then there was Severus Snape, whom Zekun treated with dittany and bezoar for his poisoning and other injuries caused by Nagini. He initially hid the man in the rooms he shared with Hermione because he knew how the public would react as many still vilified the man despite Harry's announcement of his innocence. To many, they still view him as a villain responsible for Dumbledore's death. He would then transfer the injured man to the Council home he shared with his Slayer and friends.

Sirius was strangely not one of these people. "I know what it's like to be the "villain". After all, they believed I killed my best friends for more than a decade." He said as he helped Zekun set the man up in their home, even if Snape was eyeing him suspiciously.

Snape lost his ability to speak. His vocal cords are so severely damaged that there was nothing the modern medicine or magic could do to alleviate it. He was also very angry given that he had expected to die, only to find out that not only did the doctor save him, he is stuck with him in a house he shared with Snape's mortal enemy, Sirius Black. He couldn't even fight back given how he is severely weakened and unable to speak.

He really believed he deserved to die for all the things he did, only for Zekun to shout at him. "You kept me up several nights for the past two or three years and now you tell me you should die?! You shouldn't have bothered my sleep before!" He said angrily only for Sirius to calm him down. Remus explained that Snape is probably just depressed.

But Sirius did not antagonize him and Remus had been very kind. Now he even has a new lease in life as the Watcher's Council offered him a job in their Headquarters as one of their potion masters. He didn't need to speak in order to have this job after all. Sirius was just relieved to have the man out of their home, he really is a depressing person.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: pianomouse, I just couldn't stand it when my favorite people died. I really loved the Weasley twins. They were so fun! Hey SereniteRose! Hope this is a good precursor for some Hermione action for you. Cheers!

* * *

 **Pointless**

1998 After the Battle of Hogwarts

Oliver Wood and a burly former Ravenclaw around Wood's age were among those who carried bodies after bodies of dead bodies to arrange them in the Great Hall. Hermione sat in the windowsill of the school's clinic watching them carry bodies as she cleaned her silver sword. Her Watcher and Madame Pomfrey are busy trying to ensure that those injured from the battle wouldn't join those bodies.

The bodies they carted in aren't only from their side; many also came from Voldemort's side. A good number of these dead bodies looked to be around her age and a select few even younger than her. As she looked at the bodies littered in the school yard she thought how ironic it is that these people fought for something as trivial as blood status when all of them would just be indiscernible dead corpses at the end of their lives.

At first, she couldn't understand her Watcher's refusal to fight in this war, even though she knew he could fight very well. But after seeing these corpses, she is not so sure as to whether or not any conviction is worth this much life. She knew that they fought for the future and for the rights of muggle borns like her, but she couldn't understand why Voldemort and those who follow him has such little regard for human life as wreak this destruction in order to establish their idea of order.

She is starting to see why her Watcher found this war pointless. Her sad eyes met his tired ones. He placed his things at one of the table and walked to her side to place a hand on her shoulder. He didn't say a word as he took in a deep breath, seeing what she's looking at. "I understand you now." Hermione told him. He nodded before patting her cheek and returning to his patients.

* * *

 **Queer**

1996

If he thought that Hermione is weird for a Slayer, she just plain thought he is peculiar. She only ever saw him without a tie and his vest undone once and he looked as if she saw him naked. In fact, even when they were sharing a suite, he'd come out of his room fully dressed. She never saw him without his socks on even when he's lounging on the couch.

Yet, he didn't mind it if she spends the whole day in her pajamas or in her camisole and pajama bottoms. But had told her it is not appropriate for her to wear these when there are people visiting her. He never had any visitors, except for Professor Snape whom he treats every now and then and as far she knows he only goes to the infirmary, to the empty classroom where they train or this suite of rooms. He doesn't even go out for drinks during Hogsmeade weekends even though the faculty had more than once encouraged him to go. Yet, he doesn't encroach on her going out on these weekends.

He is awkward around women, even Professor Sybill Trelawney who'd taken to pretending that she likes Hermione just so she could go near her Watcher. Hermione noticed that there was an increase of female and a few male patients in the infirmary, particularly among the older students. Some of them looks at her with thinly veiled hatred while others try to curry her favor, as if she would be able to choose whom her Watcher goes out with.

She knew that he has no difficulty dealing with men as he takes to playing an occasional wizardry chess game with Sirius Black in the Council Home and would even take the "dog" for a walk when Sirius gets antsy. He gets along well with Remus Lupin with whom he exchanges recipes with.

It wasn't even the fact that he'd taken to fixing her hair with some sleekeazy potion, a magical styling brush and some charms daily. (Hermione noticed that boys were paying her more attention after Zekun had taken to fixing her hair.) Or even the fact that he cooks better than most women (even Molly Weasley, to be honest), Hermione knew that there were more male chefs than female ones and he said his mother is a good cook. But she started suspecting him when he taught her how to use make up (he explained that he used to watch his sister in law, his brother's potential, do this). The occasional dress or accessory he buys for her every now and then hinted her.

But the last straw had been when he was talking just a bit too close to Professor Snape, as if they were lost in their own world. Hermione smiled, finally understanding the puzzle that was her Watcher. She then closed her partly open bedroom door to give the two some privacy. Now, she understood why he doesn't go out with all of those girls propositioning him. She, like any other student at Hogwarts would have in her shoes, just hoped that this newfound relationship would make Snape better tempered.

She of course didn't know that Snape had merely been warning Zekun of Voldemort's activities as her Watcher once again contemplated just kidnapping his Slayer and getting the hell out of there.

* * *

 **Romance**

1998

He did not woo her with flowers or jewelries as he knew she's not that fond of these. He did give her chocolates, books and an assortment of potions ingredients. He told her he loves her, but not in grandiose display of emotions and affection, he did so quietly and in private. He never displayed his affection for her in public, settling instead to merely holding her hand, her lower back or giving her a quick peck at her cheek at most.

But when they were alone, in privacy of four walls, all of his façade falls away. He is passionate and affectionate. Hermione, as inexperienced as she is, blushed with every encounter and yet, despite her innocent surrender, he never pushed for anything she's not ready to give. But he ardently pursued her, he wrote her letters, poems, drew sketches of her and held her close to him every chance he got.

She never felt more treasured, more cared for or more loved than when she is with him. Yet, come to think of it, she had been the one who made the first step when she told him she loved him before the Battle of Hogwarts began. As their relationship grew and became more secured as it was placed into lines and definitions, even Zekun had become more comfortable at expressing himself even in public. Even though this stability and growth would take some time to achieve as her Watcher seemed insecure about relationships somehow and everything is still brand new to her.

Every look gave her a sense of wonder and every time his eyes look at her with unabashed desire, she felt powerful, womanly and wanted as she'd never been before.

Hermione realized that what she had with her Watcher is perhaps built of something more lasting than the teenage romances she'd seen of her peers and even her friend Ginny. As she watched the awkward teenage dances around her, he guides her gently, slowly but surely into love.

* * *

 **Slayer**

2000

The Watcher's Council sent Hermione and her Watcher to deal with a mini Hell Hole that somehow appeared in the midst of Tokyo. Sirius Black insisted on coming along as Remus was still busy with his pregnant wife who bears their second child. That, and he was bored back home as his godson Harry became more entrenched in his duties as an Auror. This is Hermione's first time to use her army of simulacrum*, but instead of these being her look alike, she and her Watcher gave them different features each, 9 girls which looked distinctly like the girls she'd gone to Hogwarts with.

Each simulacrum has her strength, reflexes and even her magical ability. Like Hermione though, they also needed to be trained and honed. Hermione only needs to infuse her magic on them annually. They would forever be youthful even while their Slayer aged, their functions ceasing only a year after Hermione would one day die. Perpetually young to be able to fight the forces of evil that Hermione would one day be too old to fight. They are, as Sirius dubbed life sized Slayer dolls. But Hermione had to swat at him when he tried to take a peek at a doll to see if it's "anatomically correct".

Padma and Parvati were of course among these, they had been so tickled with the idea that two of the new Slayer simulacrum army were patterned after them that they went for a visit just to take pictures with these simulacrums, posing beside their look alike. Some of the other girls she'd pattern the simulacrum after are Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, and four other girls from her year.

Of course these simulacrums dons masks, would only go out to do raids or to fight evil, even as the Council assigned Watcher trainees for each one to go with, including Parvati who have yet to find her potential and had been paired with her look alike. This is how Hermione found Parvati and her lookalike in this precarious position.

A vampire of course knew the smell of a real life person and had gone after Parvati, knocking out her lookalike simulacrum. Hermione, who had been watching from above dove down on her broom and used her ready sword to behead the vampire who almost bit Parvati. Parvati thanked her before rushing off to the simulacrum to wake her up.

Hermione got off her broom, wandlessly placing it atop mausoleum as she prepared to battle vampires. She twirled her sword as if it weighed nothing as she beheaded one vampire after another before using her left hand to blast away at another one. She switched the sword between her hands as she threw a well-aimed wooden stake at a vampire some distance away before retrieving it wandlessly after the vampire disappeared in flurry of undead dust. She continued doing this for a while as she moved to cover most areas even as her simulacrums fought elsewhere.

Zekun who had been supervising on the other side of the cemetery smiled to himself as he watched Hermione fight off vampires confidently as he realized that she'd finally grown enough self confidence to be a true Slayer.

* * *

 **Trust**

2001

Hermione did not know how to dance, the only she'd actually ever needed to dance had been during the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum and there had been other dancers as there were four champions, which was why she's positively appalled by the idea that she and Zekun are expected to dance with everyone watching them.

"It's a couple's first dance, Hermione. You said you wanted a traditional wedding. We can't skip it. We've already placed it on the program which we've already sent with the invitations." Zekun said in a mock teasing and pouting tone. Hermione scowled at him. So, when she'd accidentally stepped on his feet sometime later (as she also did during the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum's foot), most of it is more forceful than it should be for his teasing tone and the fact he could dance effortlessly. He sighed after rubbing his sore foot.

"Do you trust me, Hermione?" He asked suddenly after their second painfully (for Zekun at least) ended session. Hermione nodded her head, wondering what he's up to. He got a handkerchief from his pocket and despite her protests; he blindfolded her, before leading her on the floor. "Trust me." He whispered to her ear as he led them to dance.

She was blindfolded for the rest of that session, but she'd never danced more gracefully in her life. From that moment on, she realized just how much she trusted this man, so much so that she can place her life in his hands.

* * *

* Idea from Enchanted Forest Chronicles by Patricia C. Wrede


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for your kind review, SereniteRose. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Undressed**

May 8, 1998

Yan Zekun spent most of his waking hours tending to his Slayers needs, training her, finding out about her and now, forcing her to retreat to rest as the wizardry world dealt with the aftermath of the war. He left Sirius, Remus and Tonks behind in the Council home as he forced his shell shocked Slayer to rest. He took her to his parents' home in Taiwan.

Hermione realized as soon as they got there that there were a good number of things she didn't know about her Watcher, as tightly guarded as he is about himself. For one, his name might be Zekun, but in reality Ze is akin to his middle name and Kun is his real first name, therefore he is called Ah Kun at home. He is the middle child of three sons and the only one who followed after his father's profession as a doctor.

She found all of these things, not from him of course, but from his quite talkative brother Zeming or Ah Ming, as most members of the Yan family seemed to be taciturn. His brother also told her about Masako, her Watcher's ex-girlfriend. Despite the fact, that they've shared a moment before the Battle of Hogwarts, Zekun never showed any indication of a follow up nor did they talk about it, they've actually gone back to the way they were before, as Watcher and Slayer.

Now, she understood why Zekun is oblivious to most women. Zeming told her about beautiful Masako, the kind hearted, feminine and soft spoken. She is Zekun's ideal woman, but the two were forced apart by culture and family obligations as Masako had an arranged marriage in 1994. Hermione felt, how can she ever live up to the ideal? She also realized that her Watcher could have just shown her pity because for all he knew, she could die in that battle. She decided not to force him to acknowledge what they had and just chose to enjoy the sights of Wizarding Taiwan with a very eager Zeming.

To be honest, Zekun's younger brother is handsome and as any teenager, she is flattered by the attention, but she did not acknowledge his flirtation and let these over her head. But as focused as she was with his stories about her Watcher, she had not noticed the way her Watcher watched them with irritation and on occasion a clenched jaw. Neither did her youthful companion, as admiring as he is of Hermione's "exotic" beauty.

"Stay away from my Slayer, younger brother. I could very well lead her around Taiwan myself." Zekun quietly warned his brother who looked at him in shock. "Does she know you feel that way?" Zeming asked his older brother.

Zekun shook his head. "Of course not, she might have an inkling but she does not know the intensity and depth of my affection. I won't force it upon her, she's too young." He replied. Zeming looked at his older brother oddly. "You do realize that you're all she's ever talked about?" Zekun was taken aback.

"Mother was cold to her at the start, right? You knew how she warmed up to Hermione? Hermione kept on badgering her how to prepare your favorite meals and now, mother had been spending every free time she has teaching Hermione how to cook your favorite meals, prepare tea the way you like it and every small thing mother thinks you'd like. Hermione is soaking all of it up." Zeming told his older brother.

"All she'd ever asked father, eldest brother, sister in law and I were about you. What you were like when you were younger? What were your hobbies? Your Slayer is obsessed with you." Zeming added. Zekun did not say a word but merely bid his brother good night as he went to check on his Slayer.

As much as Zeming was starting to like Hermione, he respected and loved his older brother too much so he backed off. Hermione was surprised the next day when instead of Zeming, her Watcher was the one who accompanied her to tour another part of the wizarding village, as she resolved to visit all of it. She watched in wonder as the village people of this wizarding village showed genuine like for her Watcher. Some old woman even gave him some of her wares. Zekun told her that his family had been healers and doctors for several generations and that everyone in this wizardry community had been seen to by at least one of their family.

It was some hours of trek and when they got tired, they decided to stop and rest underneath a shade of tree. As they sat overlooking a vast expanse of green field, Hermione appreciated how the wizardry world hid these little pieces of paradise from what seemed to be a time long gone and kept these preserved. After a while, Hermione stood up ready to go home, when moving faster than she'd ever seen him did Zekun cornered her, effectively trapping her against the tree.

"Do you have affections for my brother?" Zekun asked bluntly. Hermione who had been quite pissed off at his distance steeled herself and looked him in the eye. "Of course not…" She replied forcefully glaring at her Watcher for the first time.

Zekun did not say a word and removed his arms around her only for Hermione to grab him forcefully. "What is wrong with you?" She asked. He didn't say a word, instead he kissed her; passionately, jealously and even angrily as he poured all of his emotions in their kiss, only calming down in the several more that followed.

Hermione had never seen her Watcher vulnerable, but at the moment, he laid all of his vulnerabilities at her feet. He decided to throw all caution to the wind and just trust her not to hurt him as he surrendered the last vestiges of his person to her, not just his Slayer, but his beloved.

* * *

 **Vexed**

2000

Hermione took out her anger and irritation at the poor low level vampire that got caught in her way. She was livid, angry, vexed, whatever it is you can name it and she's it. She told Padama's simulacrum to take the second quadrant as she toyed with another vampire before executing it. She realized that she is feeling something her Watcher never gave her reason to feel before, she is jealous. But more than that, she is vexed at his cluelessness.

She whipped her sword, hacking piece of the vampire away before going for its head. Masako, his ex-girlfriend who lives here in Wizarding Tokyo, had just invited them to dinner at their home. Her Watcher accepted without even consulting with her.

Masako, slender (despite being a mother of what seemed to be a million kids to Hermione, given their noise), feminine looking, soft spoken and tiny (compared to Hermione who feels like an awkward giant beside her), whereas Hermione is of a fuller figure (her Watcher kept on feeding her to compensate for a Slayer's fast metabolism, stuffing sweets after another to her face), slightly muscular from all the training and fighting she does, bossy and very capable of being loud. As Hermione kept on comparing them, Hermione feels she comes up short to a man's ideal and becomes angrier, to the misfortune of the vampires in the area.

She felt someone behind her and without thought punched whoever or whatever it was on his or her face. It turned out to be Robert Zabini, an older cousin of her former batch mate who is a trainee Watcher. She quickly apologized and used her wand to fix the poor guy's nose. The guy just waved her off, aware that he shouldn't have stood so near Slayer while she's fighting.

But she knows she can't afford not to go, she has to go, because if she won't, she will look childish. She can also see the calculating way sweet tender Masako looks at her. Hermione contemplated on punching that sweet porcelain doll like face. She knew that Ginny would have done this if she were in Hermione's shoes, perhaps even more. But she's not Ginny, she's Hermione. She's supposed to be civilized and polite.

* * *

 **Watcher**

2000

His Slayer had been cold to him for a couple of days now. He didn't know what he did but she'd never been this way with him before, not even when he refused to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts. She didn't give him his favorite tea during tea breaks as she used to. She stopped regaling him with whatever point of interest she's studying and had just stopped all conversations with him.

He'd asked her if there was something wrong. She just shooed him off and told him she's just been tired from the simulacrum training and battling for the past few evenings. He'd even asked Parvati, her former roommate and the only other girl in their retinue, what was bothering Hermione only to be given a cold shoulder and a glare when she used to be so respectful of him given his position as the Watcher to the active Slayer.

He'd taken to asking the other Watchers in their group only to be shrugged off as they didn't know what had gotten to the normally jovial Slayer. Robert asked him if she was having her period (yes, Watchers knows of their Slayer's or Potential's cycle) and he knew that she's not so they're all equally puzzled at her behavior.

Hermione's weird behavior reached its peak when she disappeared early one morning, Zekun noticed this as he was about to bring her breakfast in bed and saw the note she left behind. She just said she went on vacation but did not specify where. Parvati refused to tell him and coldly told him to find her himself before shutting her bedroom door to his face.

He spread a huge map on the floor and sat meditating, before opening his eyes, uttering an incantation and allowed the crystal he held on his hand to go to the direction where his Slayer is only to be surprised to see it point towards Taiwan, specifically his village.

He quickly took the floo and flooed to his parents' home. The moment he stepped in his father looked at him with a frown, shaking his head but did not say a word but instead pointed to their backyard. Once he got there, he found Hermione lying on his mother's lap, with his mother combing Hermione's hair with her fingers. Upon noticing him, she gently placed Hermione's head on a pillow.

His mother glared at him. "How could you?" His mother asked irritated. "Are you still hung up on that Japanese girl? Hermione's been crying inconsolably for hours." His mother demanded. Realization then hit Zekun. They were supposed to have dinner with Masako and her husband this evening. Had Hermione not wanted to go? Why didn't she say a word?

"No, I'm not hung up over Masako, mother." He answered. "I've just agreed to dinner with her and her husband to be polite." His mother did not ease up her scowl. "She was jealous and hurt. You didn't even ask her if she wanted to go." His mother answered. "You either just tell Hermione you don't have feelings for her." His mother said dismissively.

"I'm not going to tell her that. I love her. I've never loved anyone like her." Zekun told his mother whose glare finally softened. "You've never said anything. We thought you…" His mother began. "Thought I was still in love with Masako? No. I've gotten over her. I just didn't want to pressure Hermione. I just want things to grow naturally. She's still very young." He answered.

"She's not that young. She's old enough to know she loves you. I was younger than her when I married your father. Maybe you should just talk and set where things are." His mother told him. "For a Watcher, you're not very observant at all." She scolded him as she returned back to the house.

* * *

 **Xerox**

2016

Zekun's son, David was only 14 when his potential was born. The Watcher's Council moved Zekun's family (including Sirius Black who just never returned to Grimmauld, took to the life of adventuring and slaying creatures of the dark with fervor and just gave the house to his godson) to Paris, France so his son could be near his potential. Hermione would travel at times but most of her work had been delegated to the now fully functional simulacrums. She is also not going to do much slaying in the foreseeable future as she is pregnant with their third child.

His son transferred from Hogwarts to Beauxbatons, which contrary to what most people believe is not an all girl's school.

However, he knew that his son was resentful of this change. After all, he was forced to leave his girlfriend behind. Even though David had, at first been reluctant to go and see his potential (whom the Council arranged to be Zekun's patient) he had been more than amazed to see the little girl, barely a toddler, look up with him with fascination and a sense of wonder.

Tony, the baby's father opined that his son is good with kids and Zekun just shrugged it off as David have had a lot of experience with his younger sister. But at that moment he was seeing something else. Zekun remembered how he felt when he first saw his Slayer (he'd never seen her when she was just a potential after all) as he watched the same thing with his son who started playing with the baby as if she's the most precious thing in the world.

* * *

 **Yummy**

1996

Hermione couldn't see it. She tried but she couldn't. Ginny told her that their proximity probably hinders her from seeing him in that light but no matter what she does Hermione couldn't see it. Especially, since she believes he swings the other way. She tried to rationalize it. There are a lot of gay men who are attractive and she'd at one point or another saw the attraction. But she just couldn't see her Watcher as attractive.

Throngs of female, a few male students and a couple of female faculty seem to see the attraction. They say he's handsome, charming and sexy even. But Hermione couldn't see it. Even Ginny can see the attraction. Professor Snape probably does too. But Hermione is absolutely perplexed and like any puzzle she won't stop until she solves it.

So Ginny set about explaining her Watcher's attraction as they observed him from a distance. He would pull chairs for the ladies, even Professor McGonagall whom he sits beside to in the Great Hall. The older woman would even blush now and then at some of his usual compliments.

That's another thing, Ginny would explain. He compliments people, not lies about it but just tries to get on their good side if he could. He is also very courteous. He is even on speaking terms with Dolores Umbridge, who finds him such a darling that the toad like women is often found flirting with him in the infirmary. Of course, this "relationship" would stop when his Slayer would be punished (she was nasty to Hermione often enough for the very same reason some girls are of course) but for a time she tried to wheedle him into going on dates with her. His only protection from her advances is the protection ward Albus Dumbledore placed in their room.

According to Ginny he is also good looking. He is slender, but not too thin. He is lean and slightly muscular but not too muscled. Plus, he has such beautiful slender hands, something Ginny often admired in men.

Once, an accidental explosion occurred in her OWLs level potions class and Professor Snape sent her fetch Dr. Yan as he calls her Watcher. She rushed to their suite, calling for him, only for him to pop out of the bathroom wearing only a towel on his waist. She blushed at his state of undress but he seems calm as she explained what happened. He only said that he'll just dress up quickly.

At that moment, all the pieces of the puzzle fell. It wasn't his abs, or his wet look Hermione noticed, though they were noticeable, or even his well-formed biceps she'd noticed. The man has the sexiest feet. Hermione sighed as she went back to the Potions classroom. 'Professor Snape is a lucky lucky man…' Hermione thought to herself as she watched Professor Snape levitate her classmate out of the room.

* * *

 **Zaftig**

2002

He sighed as he missed his wife's warmth and even her covers hogging ways. He missed her slight snore, something she'd developed after she became heavier with pregnancy. He supposes it's because her body is re-arranging itself as it accommodates their fast growing unborn baby.

He and Hermione promised never to sleep without resolving any of their issues or arguments. But of course, this was easier said than done. Hermione is heavily pregnant with their firstborn son. Like any other pregnant woman, she's concerned about the weight she'd put on.

Hermione asked him if he thinks she's fat. He shook his head and just said the word she's looking for is zaftig, voluptuous or even Junoesque. Hermione scowled at him and did not talk to him for the rest of the evening, instead she'd just set up some beddings in one of the guest rooms and told him he could sleep there since his wife is too fat to fit in their bed with him in it.


End file.
